villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mummy (Total Dramarama)
The Mummy is a one-time villain from Total Dramarama, only appearing in the episode "That's a Wrap". He is an ancient mummy corpse that used to resign in a natural history museum before he was awoken, by Duncan stealing his ancient artifact. Biography In "That's a Wrap", the kids went to a natural history museum. One of the things there was a mummy tomb. Gwen went to sleep in it, next to the corpse of a mummy. Duncan and Cody later came by, dressed as a mummy and scared Owen, Izzy, and Harold as a joke. After they did, Duncan noticed there was an ancient piece of Egyptian jewelry in the mummy exhibit and snatched it to make it part of his mummy costume. Stealing this ancient artifact unleashed an ancient Egyptian curse onto the mummy, waking it up from its death. The mummy was set on finding whoever stole his treasure and searched the museum in anger. Owen, Izzy, and Harold hid in some clay pots and fearfully told Courtney what happened. Courtney convinced the others that this mummy was just Duncan in disguise, trying to prank them. Just then, the real mummy showed up to terrorize the kids and Courtney thought this was just Duncan. So she insulted and beat up the mummy. Just then, Duncan came in and tried to scare Courtney. Courtney noticed that if Duncan was there, then the person she beat up had to have been the real mummy, sending her into an absolute panic. Duncan said that although technically the mummy was the one who scared Courtney, he deserves partial credit and that he can say he scared Courtney. Chef saw the craziness that was going on and told Duncan that he had to fix things. He made him fix things by making Duncan buy the mummy a hotdog, by spending his own allowance. This managed to make the mummy forget about the whole incident as he took mack his ancient artifact. When the mummy ate his hotdog, he got mustard on Duncan's shoe. Izzy said that Duncan could wipe it off with some of the mummy's toilet paper and she yanked some of the gauzes off of the mummy's foot, unraveling it and causing it to turn to a pile of dust, killing it by mistake. After killing the mummy, Owen took it's half-eaten hotdog and ate it for himself. Gallery Gwen Sleeping With the Mummy.png|Gwen sleeping in the Mummy's tomb. Duncan Steals Mummy Artifact.png|Duncan steals The Necklace of the Pharoah. Mummy Curse.png|The curse of The Mummy. Mummy Tomb Awakening.png|The Mummy's curse rising it from the dead. Evil Mummy Roaring.png|The Mummy is mad. Courtney Stands Up to Mummy.png|Courtney thinks The Mummy is Duncan and scolds it. Mummy Brushes Teeth.png|The Mummy's confessional. Fake and Real Mummy.png|Duncan (the fake mummy) and The Mummy (the real mummy). Mummy Gets a Hotdog.png|The kids eat hot dogs with The Mummy. Dead Mummy.png|The Mummy gets turned to ash. A_mummy_comes_out_of_the_portal.png Mummy_eats_kids'_lunches.png Mummy_chases_beth_and_owen.png Owen_catches_all_the_food.png Beth_runs_out_of_food.png Owen_refuses_to_give_the_mummy_his_potato_chips.png Owen_gives_his_potato_chips_to_the_mummy.png Trivia *So far, the Mummy is the first supernatural villain of the Total Drama franchise. Previous villains, while possibly more dangerous than the Mummy, were still normal people or animals. Category:Total Drama Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Mummies Category:Male Category:Revived Category:Elderly Category:Monsters Category:Deceased Category:One-Shot Category:Redeemed Category:Vengeful Category:Mute